Ossana Council
History The history of Ossana is both short and long at the same time. Ossana, is a conflict of rationals, created by immigrants who fled the western nations for one reason or another. Ossana is not rich in history due to its founding, but is known by many as the great peacemakers due to their disdain for war. Throughout their history, Ossana has been noted for their exceptional air faring and seafaring peoples, as many sailors and airmen were needed to transport the thousands of immigrants toward their new land. Over the years, as Ossana continued, many of the paid pilots and seamen joined the citizenry, further enhancing their knowledge of moving from place to place. As Ossana grew, so too did its international footprints. The roots of moving things from place to place evolved naturally into trade prowess. Green Ossanaen trade ships since have expanded to span oceans all across the world, allowing access into the trade consortium through good relations and expert diplomacy. Since entrance into the consortium due to an alliance to Valua, the Ossanaen council has prospered, coming into its own in a land marked by peace and free trade. Culture In a nation built upon peace, culture is the main theme, and is diverse, due to various different ethnic groups living within its borders. The center dogma of domestic culture is tolerance and acceptance, forwarded by the diverse council, itself featuring many different people. They are elected officials, given magical power to lead on behalf of the people,. These men and women are worshiped as being deities, as every councilor, once elected and accepted, continues on a life term, making elections very important to people. Culture is directed toward a peaceful, machine based society, and although is new on the world map, seeks to industrialize rapidly to accommodate the thousands of refugees that arrive on its shores yearly. Communal housing and socialist views alleviate what would could have been tension between such high numbers of refugees. All are settled according to council distribution, along a well facilitated road network, built when they first reached the new land. Culture is also based around a trade society, exotic goods of all natures passing through their trade ports. The trade policy with anyone and everyone assured that Ossana will prosper. No matter the tides of war and peace with other nations, Ossana will deal, provided Ossana can make a sterling profit in the mix. First and foremost will always be the continuation of their own nation. Military Ossanaen military is underdeveloped, supporting few units with doctrine favoring ambush and light infantry tactics. Under the guidance of Norboden, the knowledge of gunpowder was gained. Both the private militias and Council Defense Forces are created primarily as protection detail, however great leaps in military advancement are being made so that Ossana may better protect herself. Military utilizes council members, forming a magic backbone, and are assigned to infantry as support squads using their lightning magic to devastating effect. People * Lesea '- Elder woman councillor, chief advisor of agriculture * '''Ordun '- Elder man, in charge of diplomatic relations * 'Nordos '- Younger man, tall and in charge of the Council Defense Groups * 'Krasa '- Young, beautiful woman in charge of fire magic * '''Talven - Tall, dark haired man in charge of Trade and Commerce * Vas'n '''- Older tanned man, leader of internal research '''Foreign Relations * Iras - No contact has been made with the nation of Iras * Fel'Don - no contact has been made with the nation of Fel'Don * Kildan - The nation of Kildan is on amicable terms with Ossana, trade agreements have been signed, as delegates are still locked in securing shared research project grants. Relations between the two nations are good. * Norboden - Norboden was one of the first nations to recognize the legitimacy of the Ossanaen state. After sharing valuable gunpowder technology. Current collaboration into heavy ordenance is expected to yield results. An alliance and trade agreement exists, making relations between the two very good. * Valua - The emissaries of Valua have graciously accepted trade rights, launching Ossana into the Valua Bocchan free trade group. Research collaboration talks are in progress between the states, and there is a defensive pact binding them. * Belka City One - After the harassment of a peaceful diplomat by security forces, no further contact has been made, leaving relations strained at best. * Bocha - Other than involvement in free trade consortium, no actual contact with the nation has been made. Category:Nation Category:Secret War